Drakon Kyrane
Drakon Kyrane is a Team Dimensionia member, and Original Devil Beater's Creator (drager980) character. He is a mysterious deuteragonist, working for Ineur as his closest known agent in an attempt to right the ongoing corruption in the space-time continuum and defeat Akuma. Appearance He is a male adolescent, identified by his maroon coloured spiky pompadour, which sticks out in front of his face. He wears a red-coloured suit, the same kind that all Storm-aligned characters wear. Post 10 year Drakon's unactivated look takes on a form similar to Esteban Finlay's pre-activation look, who take on mildly normal looks until activation of their power. When he is unactivated he has orange hair, along with orange shades and a sinister face with his eyes red, similar to Ineur in Act 31. Upon activation he has much more hair than he used to have, and is glowing red. Personality Drakon maintains a serious personality and is extremely loyal to Cielo de la Asad and Team Dimensonia. To uphold this, Drakon tries to appeal to the other members of Dimensonia by participating in noble activities or taking charge of situations, alike when he came in to save Ducasse Jonquil, Rufaro Hyperius and Shuu Lumina from abduction by Annencio Petrin and Senor Banana. As the acts have progressed, Drakon has agreed to support members like Gardi Nakara in situations where he has been warned of the risk that may come from giving such support, most notably the attempt on Xenon Karambit's life after he was found to have done a deal with the Trumpet Gang. It seems possible that his current personality comes from a rough experience in the mafia, at the same time that Vritra Chernobog made a deal with a devil to wrest control of his body and powers in exchange for being able to interact with people Vritra had previously met before being forced in. (This deal was found to be a stiff, with Drakon knowing in advance and preparing to exorcise the devil with charms at an opportune moment.) Another possibility for this is that Drakon is the Guard of Agni, the element focused on perserverance, strength, and fury. He may be trying to keep this title against all odds, and protect the values of the Agni while he can. Drakon also is somewhat incapable of resting, as in Acts 7-8 he is seen watching TV instead of sleeping with the other Guards in their dorms, and stating that he "never sleep(s)" afterwards. Moves |-|Pre-10 Years = Moves (Pre 10-Years) |-|Post-10 Years = Moves (Post 10-Years) Moves (Enemy Clone) *Fires a pale red infernal tornado that deals medium damage to players hit. *Creates a strong pulse around Clone Drakon's body for medium damage. *Unleashes a massive tornado for heavy damage to players hit. *Releases a geyser from below sending players hit airborne for medium damage. Upgrades |-|Pre-10 Years = Upgrades (Pre 10-Years) *Increase Drakon's total jump boost with 'Maelstrom Booster' (Right-Click). *Increase Drakon's 'Maelstrom Maximum' ® duration. *Increase Drakon's maximum health. |-|Post-10 Years = Upgrades (Post 10-Years) *Increase Drakon's maximum health. *Increase Drakon's base damage. *Reduce the cooldown on Drakon's 'Tether' (E). Relationships As one of the prominent members of Team Dimensionia, Drakon has to interact with many of his team-mates on a daily basis. Vritra Chernobog Drakon and Vritra had known eachother before they were forced into the mafia lifestyle. They both had their deaths faked by Ineur on a boat which lead to Vritra making a deal with a devil to see his friends again. Along with Drakon knowing Vritra well enough to know that he was possessed in Act 18. 'Cielo de la Asad' The relationship between Drakon and CIelo is mostly a right hand man kind of relationship. With Cielo's natural incompetence of not being able to take situations seriously Drakon takes charge of all of the serious dealings and questions between most of the characters encountered. Otherwise Drakon follows Cielo loyally and supports his actions and idea fully. 'Xenon Karambit' This loyalty has also caused him to lose faith in Xenon Karambit after Gardi Nakara informed him that Xenon had made a dangerous deal with the lower ranks of the Trumpet Gang, and as such took part in his attempted assassination. 'Ineur' In a certain timeline, Drakon will establish a time link, which Ineur steps out of. Drakon then makes contact with Ineur, and slips out of the main timeline as it is lagging behind all of the others, in an effort to defeat Ineur's rival, Akuma, the same person who revived Diablo Bufon. While Drakon working with Ineur doesn't seem to hold any grudges the other one does seem to hold a grudge against him for faking his and Vritra's deaths on the ship. However, on the current timeline, Drakon has never met Ineur until then, as stated during their first meeting. Known bugs * If 10 year drakon gets any char that dashes and another character inside of 1 tether The dash char flings around allowing a cheap win. * spamming his r to much will break it. * Due to his amount of particles he can break servers alive or severely lag them. Trivia * In Act 12 along with Shuu, Drakon breaks the fourth wall by thinking whoever came up with the dialogues for the robots must be dumb. This is a case of dramatic irony as Drakon is unknowingly insulting himself, since he is the first known insert character based off of Drager, the creator of the game. Other insert characters include the entireity of the D-Force, Keith, and Drager himself. ** He breaks the fourth wall again in Act 24, when he already knows that Gardi is going to do the creepy text again in the dialog. * According to Leader Kidd, it is heavily implied that Drakon is also charged with a superhuman level of will, that grants every known character the ability to break their intended role and purpose in the timelines. This notably first happens with Sig . * According to the fanbase, there's a infamous pairing between Drakon and Cielo. Many stated that the cause of this was due to Drakon watching the television in his dorm, broadcasting a picture of Cielo with the title game below. * 10 Year Drakon was a prize for the players that beated hardmode. He is the only 1 of the main 7 that is ungainable any other way. * 10 Year Drakon might be a reference to Dragon Ball Z, because when activated, his hair goes all up, like the Super Sayian transformation showed in the show. * Drakon used to have an Immortal Glitch, where every time he uses his LMB, his health and damage will go up infinitely until it’s to the point where Drakon can instant kill any boss and can barely lose health. * Drakon’s damage depends on how much health he has. * Drakon's unactivated look is used for PLAY RANDOM CHARACTER. The reason for this is unknown. Category:Male Characters Category:Purchasable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Users of Agni Category:Team Dimensionia Members